


Count to Ten

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [7]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Things You Can't Undo"





	Count to Ten

**Question** : “Who was she” Morgan felt stunned, too much so to answer; his heart didn’t know whether to embrace her or push her away for her abandonment, even as her big blue orbs pleaded with him for an answer.  
  
 **Secure** : “I had everything with you but, without help, I would ruin it” Bree hoped that the sincerity in her voice would connect his heart the same way it had the first night they met; she watched him for some reaction, his ebony glare set on the wall rather venturing her way.  
  
 **Listen** : Morgan heard every word as she had requested, but nothing was making it okay or better – all he felt was betrayal; life would’ve been much easier if she was not so beautiful, if she did not still hold his heart in the palm of her hands.  
  
 **Frame** : “There’s no way to spin this so that it’s okay, Bree, you left me” she held her hands against her chest, rivers of tears running the curve of her cheeks, as she tried to prevent herself from collapse; Bree needed him to understand, was desperate to come back to him.  
  
 **On** : “I need you to do what you did six months ago…and leave” he could not even face her as he uttered the words, determined to be strong even as she rendered him so weak; Bree grabbed his bicep and pulled, forcing him to face her, “I did not betray you, or leave you, because I was always coming home to you, Morgan.”  
  
 **True** : When he tried to look away, she reached up and caught his face in her hands to hold his gaze, “You can say and feel whatever you want, scream and curse me, but you have to know how much I love you, how much I would sacrifice just make sure this never got destroyed!”  
  
 **Final** : Her tears caused his to finally spill, his jaw tight as he tried to ignore her while she yelled in desperation for him to hear her, “Tell me you believe me, that you know I did this for us because there’s no one else in this world for me!”  
  
 **Sand** : It felt as though he was sinking into her eyes, the same way he use to when they lied on the beach or cuddled in the beach house; a whole life that was robbed from him because she didn’t trust him to fix things for her as he had done so many times before her departure.  
  
 **Strength** : “Bree, I’m tired” his tone defeated, this was his last attempt to get her to leave him alone and let him digest; she took a breath which filled her lungs, dropping her hands from his face and falling to a seat on his sofa, “Fine, you rest, and I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning.”  
  
 ***Stand** : Morgan’s eyes flew open, wondering if his confrontation with Bree was a dream; venturing through his quiet home, he stopped short when he saw her curled in a fetal position on his couch.


End file.
